Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (Game)
is the first Code Geass video game based on the anime and manga series of the same name. It was released on October 25, 2007 for the Nintendo DS and published by Namco Bandai Games. The story is loosely based on the story of the anime/manga series, but with many decisions left in the player's hands along with alternate stories which can be accessed through New Game+. The player, as in Lost Colors, acts as a new member of the Black Knights, Lelouch vi Britannia's rebel faction. Unlike the other games in the series, Hangyaku no Lelouch plays as a traditional RPG. The player must choose from options like attack, skill, and item to defeat their enemy. The battles in the game are always fought with Knightmares, with different frames representing different characters, though the enemies usually vary (an assault copter is fought in the first battle). Additionally, different characters can be called by using the DS's microphone feature. Character birthday event has featured. This game has R1 settings at time, the character's details have officially settled in R2 before. Therefore, Schneizel and Tohdoh have different birthday from official. Castor rui Britannia and twin brother Pollux rui Britannia are introduced as Britannian princes in one unlocked game scenario. They serve as the antagonists of the alternate storyline, allowing Britannians and Britannian knights such as Cornelia, Euphemia, and Jeremiah to be recruited. Characters *Lelouch vi Britannia & C.C. *Kallen Kōzuki *Kaname Ohgi *Shinichirō Tamaki *Kent Sugiyama *Naomi Inoue *Yoshitaka Minami *Toru Yoshida *Kyoshiro Tohdoh *Nagisa Chiba *Shōgo Asahina *Ryōga Senba *Kōsetsu Urabe *Shirley Fenette (Non-pilot) *Suzaku Kururugi (Recruitable after 2nd playthrough) *Euphemia li Britannia (Recruitable after 2nd playthrough) *Gilbert G.P. Guilford (Recruitable after 2nd playthrough) *Andreas Darlton (Recruitable after 2nd playthrough) *Cornelia li Britannia (Recruitable after 3rd playthrough) *Jeremiah Gottwald (Recruitable after 3rd playthrough) Knightmare Frames The Black Knights Guren Mk-II Kai *Unit type: enhanced seventh generation knightmare frame *Weapons: giant arm with radiation wave anchor, chainknife Burai Close Combat Type *Unit type: modified close combat fourth generation knightmare frame *Weapons: slash harken x 2, spike shield x 2 Burai Drill Type *Unit type: modified close combat fourth generation knightmare frame *Weapons: slash harken x 2, drill arm x 2 Burai Enhanced Long Range Type *Unit type: modified long range fourth generation knightmare frame *Weapons: slash harken x 2, assault rifle, hand grenades, super electromagnetic heavy shotcannon Burai Full Enhancement Type *Unit type: modified fourth generation knightmare frame *Weapons: slash harken x 2, assault rifle, large cannon, 5-tube missile pod x 2, hand grenades Burai Heavy Weapons Type *Unit type: modified assault fourth generation knightmare frame *Weapons: slash harken x 2, 2-tube arm grenade launcher x 2, 2-tube bunker missile launcher x 3, 6-tube missile launcher x 2 Burai High Mobility Type *Unit type: modified high mobility fourth generation knightmare frame *Weapons: slash harken x 2, arm Gatling, large-calibre cannon, wired electric attack arm, 9-tube missile launcher Burai Long Range Type *Unit type: modified long range fourth generation knightmare frame *Weapons: slash harken x 2, arm Gatling gun, hand grenades Burai Powered Type *Unit type: modified fourth generation knightmare frame *Weapons: scissor arm x 2 Burai Radiation Wave Test Type *Unit type: modified experimental fourth generation knightmare frame *Weapons: slash harken x 2, giant hand with radiation wave emitter Burai Special Weapons A-Type *Unit type: modified fourth generation knightmare frame *Weapons: slash harken x 2, iron sphere Burai Special Weapons B-Type *Unit type: modified fourth generation knightmare frame *Weapons: slash harken x 2, Gatling gun x 2, panzer faust Britannian Military Aquila *Unit type: prototype seventh generation knightmare frame *Weapons: spear, wing blades, wing shot x 4 *Pilot: Castor rui Britannia Equus *Unit type: prototype seventh generation knightmare frame *Weapons: hammer *Pilot: Pollux rui Britannia Bamides *Unit type: assault vehicle *Height: Approximately 10 meters *Crew: 3 *Weapons: main cannon, secondary cannon, missile pod x 2 Euphemia's custom Gloucester *Unit type: customized fifth generation knightmare frame *Weapons: slash harken x 2, assault rifle, lance Gloucester Final Type *Unit type: final production type fifth generation knightmare frame *Weapons: slash harken x 2, greatsword, shield Regalia *Unit type: prototype combined seventh generation knightmare frame *Weapons: lance, wing blades, wing shot x 4, hip cannon x 2, large missile *Pilot: Castor rui Britannia, Pollux rui Britannia Sutherland Balanced Enhancement Type *Unit type: enhanced fifth generation knightmare frame *Weapons: stun tonfa, bazooka, assault rifle Sutherland Close Combat Type *Unit type: close combat fifth generation knightmare frame *Weapons: slash harken, stun tonfa, electromagnetic tonfa Sutherland Electronic Warfare Type *Unit type: electronic warfare fifth generation knightmare frame *Weapons: slash harken x 2, stun tonfa x 2, assault rifle, jammer Sutherland Hover Test Type *Unit type: test type fifth generation knightmare frame *Weapons: machinegun, double anchor Sutherland Long Range Type *Unit type: long range fifth generation knightmare frame *Weapons: slash harken x 2, assault rifle, bazooka, cannon x 2 Sutherland Pinpoint Breakthrough Type *Unit type: assault fifth generation knightmare frame *Weapons: slash harken x 2, assault rifle, destroy horn Sutherland REVO *Unit type: all-range fifth generation knightmare frame *Weapons: slash harken x 2, assault rifle, 6-tube small missile launcher x 2, cannon x 2 Sutherland Special Weapons A-Type *Unit type: fifth generation knightmare frame *Weapons: slash harken x 2, grenade gun x 2 Sutherland Special Weapons B-Type *Unit type: fifth generation knightmare frame *Weapons: slash harken x 2, assault rifle, 8-tube missile pod Siegfried Kai *Unit type: enhanced seventh generation knight giga fortress *Weapons: large spike-type slash harken x 5, energy shield *Pilot: Euphemia li Britannia *Note: This pink version of the Siegfried apparently has a system that enhances and/or broadcasts any Geass power its pilot possesses. Thunderbolt *Unit type: knightmare frame *Weapons: super electromagnetic heavy shotcannon, linear cannon x 4 *Note: This is simply a Raikou captured by the Britannian forces and repainted a light blue. Category:Video games